


Pick Me Up

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pick Up Lines, public meeting, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma picks Regina up at a bar, or maybe it's the other way around? SQ fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JMo portrait posted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88796) by Jennifer Morrison Source. 



> OK. JMo is gorgeously casual here. So of course it sparked a silly exchange. Read on…

 

* * *

Emma is walking through a hotel bar and stops next to a brunette woman reading a book at one of the tables.

**Emma:**  Hello, beautiful. ( _bending closer_ ) Do you come here often?

**Regina**  ( _seated_ ): Are you speaking to me, dear?

**Emma:**  Wait, isn’t that the way the scenario goes? I try to pick you up as a stranger who finds you amazingly beautiful and wants to get to know you better?

**Regina**  ( _rolls her eyes_ ): Yes, dear, that’s how it goes. Now, would you like to have dinner with me?

**Emma:**  I thought I was supposed to pick you up.

**Regina:**  Seldom do I do things the way they are  _supposed_  to go.

**Emma:**  Oh. Well, in that case, yeah. Where do you want to go?

**Regina:**  Someplace where your lack of ability in small talk won’t be a problem.

**Emma:**  ( _hanging her head in despair_ ) Where might that be?

**Regina:**  My bedroom.

**Emma:**  (brightening considerably) I can do that, yeah.

**Regina:**  Yes, dear. 

_Emma pulls Regina to her feet by the woman’s lifted hand._

**Emma:**  Let’s go… roleplay.

_Regina rolls her eyes but follows that with a secret, knowledgeable smile and follows Emma from the bar and hotel._


End file.
